kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DarkVanitas157
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:49, November 17, 2014 (UTC) A Help Hey DarkVanitas157 can you help me to add all of the characters in Soleanna? If you don't know what Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) here's a full movie of this game. Cpend7 (talk) 04:36, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Are you making a Story, Characters and Bosses from Soleanna in World of Kingdom Hearts? because i'm waiting Cpend7 (talk) 21:05, December 2, 2014 (UTC) RE Thanks, I saw it! Looks pretty good, very close to my style of writing and markup. Keep up the good work! Xerruy (talk) 21:35, December 14, 2014 (UTC) New pages Hi, DarkVanitas157. My name is BrittalCroftFan. I had created three pages; Disney and Jim Henson's Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX, Castle of The Dark Crystal, and Kira. Let me now if there's updated you did/if you like my pages. BrittalCroftFan (talk) 00:04, December 16, 2014 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan New World for You Hey DarkVanitas157 you can use the new Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion's World called Lost of Spirited from the 2001 Japanese film Spirited Away an Japan Film Version of 千と千尋の神隠し aka: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi which it was become as one of the Best films ever made do you think you can use it? Cpend7 (talk) 06:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Done! I Done of your Request. Cpend7 (talk) 03:50, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Quotes I generally use the 'code/preformatted' text, e.g. this: A quote. I know there's Wikis that have special templates for quotes that are displayed at the top of the page (such as http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AQuote# . I tried adding it here, but I'm not very crafty at that. Xerruy (talk) 00:30, January 13, 2015 (UTC) So, apparently the new editor makes the preformatted text look screwed up. Very annoying. Xerruy (talk) 00:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Land Before Time forms Holy crap, those are awesome! Where did you get those? They're similar to what I'd expect from a Dinosaur world like The Cretaceous. Xerruy (talk) 16:04, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Listen, cowardly martian. If you don't stop I'll send you back to space forever! An new work Hey there it's been a long time that i used to join with you, so i used to created an new video game is Kingdom Hearts Universe and i create the world is South Park (which the South Park world is been edited in PG rating). --Cpend7 (talk) 09:56, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Good to see you back Hey, it's been a long time that I helped you for the work. --Cpend7 (talk) 23:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) 'An new gift for your game' Hey there, i use to add an new page from Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion that the new world is Mount Ebott based on the 2015 video game UnderTale that it was become as a cult-following and praised which when i played this game i loved it that this game can be fitted on the Kingdom Hearts universe, i hope you can use this. Cpend7 (talk) 07:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) The Dark Crystal story, and battle strategies Hi. I got a question/favor for you; would you like to add the story and battle strategies for The Castle of The Dark Crystal? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 11:56, August 28, 2018 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan MGS2: SOL Hi. I was thinking... Would you like to do Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty world? BrittalCroftFan (talk) 20:00, November 23, 2018 (UTC)User:BrittalCroftFan